San Francisco State University (SFSU) and the Universities of California at Davis (UCD) and at San Francisco (UCSF) have initiated a cooperative graduate program to increase the number of under represented minorities that pursue biomedical research careers. The program is the first of its type between a California State University and members of the University of California system.The program goals are to increase the academic competitiveness of under represented minority students, and to provide these students with enhanced access to doctoral training by facilitating their transition from a master's degree program to Ph.D. programs. Students first earn a master's degree at SFSU in either chemistry or biology and then a Ph.D. in chemistry, biochemistry or a branch of biology at UCD or UCSF. Features of the program include: (1) full admission to a master's degree program and provisional admission to a matching Ph.D. program; (2) internship in a laboratory at UCD or UCSF during the summer prior to beginning their master's degree level work at SFSU; (3) research training while investigating a research problem for the master's degree under close and personal supervision of a SFSU mentor; (4) continued interaction, while at SFSU, with UCD or UCSF faculty mentors; (5) formal admission to a PH.D. program at UCD or UCSF after completion of master's degree at SFSU; (6) continued interaction with SFSU faculty mentor while studying at UCD or UCSF; and (7) assistance from both SFSU and UCD or UCSF mentors in obtaining postdoctoral and faculty positions.To accomplish the goals the program is designed to provide significant financial support to give minority students the opportunity to focus on their graduate studies. Fourteen students have received support during the first sixteen months of the grant. One has entered the Ph.D. program at UCD with a four-year NSF Predoctoral Fellowship. Four are currently applying to UCD and UCSF for Fall 1994 admission. The program plans to support six new and six continuing students each year with funds requested in this continuing proposal.